<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>♥SasuNaru One-Shots [Lemon Only] [Request]♥ by MinYuna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149385">♥SasuNaru One-Shots [Lemon Only] [Request]♥</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinYuna/pseuds/MinYuna'>MinYuna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Gay, Lemon, M/M, Plot, Smut, Underage Sex, Yaoi, it's all sex but with a plot, minor x adult, sns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinYuna/pseuds/MinYuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is were I'll be posting all my sasunaru/narusasu lemon since i can't post it up on quotev each one being R-rated you have been warn I also take request so enjoy ^-^</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ♥Fordidden Love♥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>"Ahh! S - Sasu - ke n - no s - stop it," the blond haired boy moaned through pants, his fingers entangling themselves in the man's raven hair as he bit, kissed and licked the boy's bare neck lovingly.</p><p>"Why?" the man asked cockily as he then thrusted his hips against the boy's, earning a large moan from him as he rubbed his bare erection against the blond's, "seems to me like you're enjoying yourself....or aren't you, Naruto?"</p><p>"B-but we shouldn't be doing this senpai" Naruto protested.</p><p>Sasuke kissed Naruto, and looked into the blond's blue eyes as he revealed how lustful he was, "just think of it as a lesson," he said mischievously, "I am your tutor after all.....and I'm just 5 years older than you.....you being 16 and all, while I'm just 21....does it really matter?".</p><p>"But this isn't - " Naruto said but cut himself off with a moan as Sasuke rubbed their erections together once again.</p><p>The raven grinned as he knew that Naruto wanted this as much as he did....so he continued to kiss the blond's bare skin.....</p><p>"Naruto...." the raven purred leaving love bites here and there as he moved further down, "you're delicious.....".</p><p>The boy's face flushed, "s-shut up" he panted weakly.</p><p>Sasuke grinned against the boy's chest as he then bit and caressed said boy's left nipple.</p><p>Naruto gasped and bit his lip gripping the man's hair as said man continued to harass his hardened nipple.</p><p>The man then turned his attention to the other nipple and licked it softly, earning yet another moan from the boy's throat. He bit down on it and teased it, causing the boy to shift in the sheets, wanting more.</p><p>"Someone's impatient today," Sasuke said with a chuckle as he looked up at the rather fed up boy.</p><p>Now moving further down Sasuke breathed hot breath against the boy's erection. The boy moaned and arched his back, wanting the man to take him in so badly. The man simply licked the tip slowly making the boy thrust his hips. Grabbing the boy's hips he pushed him down, forcing said boy to lay flat on the bed as he continued to tease him. Naruto groaned in annoyance, detesting the teasing. But then the boy gasped and bit his lip as Sasuke grabbed his erection roughly. The man pumped the boy's erection slowly, sending chills up the boy's spine.....then gradually quickened his pace....until suddenly, the man stopped. The boy whimpered, causing the man to grin.</p><p>"What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke teased in his low husky voice, "tell me what you want me to do......"</p><p>"Suck me," Naruto mumbled moving his hips.</p><p>"I didn't hear you....." Sasuke teased, wanting the boy to shout it out to the heavens.</p><p>"I said it already!" Naruto snapped, annoyed by the man's teasing.</p><p>Sasuke let go of the boy's erection, "You're gonna have to do better than that," Sasuke said coldly, now annoyed by the boy's actions.</p><p>"J-just do it already," Naruto whimpered.</p><p>"Then all you have to do is play along," Sasuke said coldly now pulling away from the blond and sitting up on his bed, considering Naruto's actions a huge turn off now....</p><p>"But....I didn't even want to do this in the first place just do it - " Naruto said weakly as he also sat up slightly, but was cut off by the raven.</p><p>"BULLSHIT!" Sasuke roared, his patience shattered now taking the boy's clothes and throwing them at him, "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!! NOW!!!"</p><p>"W-what?" Naruto asked weakly, feeling hurt, "B-but you - "</p><p>"YOU HEARD ME!!! LEAVE!!!" Sasuke shouted feeling outraged.</p><p>"I'm sorry I'll do it I just - " Naruto said trying to apologize.</p><p>"No, just get the hell out NOW," Sasuke said coldly, trying to calm down, "I've had it with your bullshit.....it's always the same thing with you....."</p><p>"I'm sorry senpai it's just - " Naruto apologized, "I still can't - "</p><p>"Get used to it? I know....that's what you say EVERY FUCKING TIME!" Sasuke snapped, he huffed, "It was cute and all at first but now it's just flat out pissing me off....shit, you can't even ask me to suck you when you clearly want it more than even me".</p><p>Naruto's face flushed, "SHUT UP!" he shouted, "I kept telling you to stop but you wouldn't listen to me! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S ANXIOUS TO FUCK SOMEONE EVER SINCE NEJI BROKE UP WITH YOU!". Naruto's eyes widened knowing that what he had just said was strictly taboo to say to Sasuke.....</p><p>Sasuke gripped Naruto's neck tightly, utterly pissed off now as he hissed, "Look here you little brat, you were the one that OFFERED so shut the hell up....or have you forgotten what you told me that day?"</p><p>Naruto shoke his head, then said, "have you? All I said was if there was anything I could do to make you feel better....I didn't....say anything about sex....you came up with that all on your own...."</p><p>"But you - " Naruto gasped as Sasuke gripped the boy's erection, "always get so fucking perky when I even HIT to having sex with you....kinda makes me wonder, don't ya think?" Sasuke pumped it, making Naruto moan, "- and you ALWAYS come up with the same shit about morality....and how this isn't right....but you STILL let me FUCK YOU EVERY TIME the entire time BEGGING me to go FASTER AND HARDER and DEEPER INSIDE YOU, or is that ALSO something I came up with all on my own?". Sasuke then abruptly let go of Naruto entirely. "Now get the hell out of my house" he said his tone bitter.</p><p>"Look I'm sorry I just - " Naruto apologized but once again Sasuke cut him off.</p><p>"Stop with the bullshit excuses! I don't wanna listen to your morality crap so just - " Sasuke said but was cut off as Naruto grabbed his head and pulled him forward, kissing him hungrily.</p><p>"I'm sorry....I.....I won't make any more excuses again....I....I know what I want so w-will you listen?" Naruto said looking into Sasuke's eyes, his face flushed, feeling a bit shy.</p><p>Sasuke rolled his eyes, "whatever" he said. But then suddenly Sasuke was pushed down onto his bed, landing right on his back, and then noticed Naruto jump onto his lap, rubbing their erections together, making a shocked Sasuke moan.</p><p>A shy Naruto leaned over Sasuke and licked the man's earlobe softly, making said man bite his lip in pleasure. Naruto rocked his hips slowly and at a steady pace as he began to breath huskily into the man's ear.....</p><p>The man began to pant, the waves of pleasure drowning his brain.</p><p>"I.....I want you to suck me EVERYWHERE...." Naruto breathed huskily, his voice speaking softly and slowly making the man grip the sheets as he began to picture himself doing those things to the boy, "I want you to do it NICE and SLOW......so I can enjoy EVERY SECOND of your tounge touching me.....caressing me.....loving me....." the man's breath became uneven at the sound of those words said to him in such a way, "I want you to suck my cock HARD and LONG.....petting it.....pampering it.....fondling it....", Naruto thrusted his hips roughly, making the man groan, Naruto's voice became even lower still and more wicked as he liked the reactions he was earning from the man, "I want you INSIDE me.....thrusting yourself HARDER and FASTER inside me....each time...going DEEPER.....and DEEPER and DEEPER, again and again....and AGAIN.....senpai....I want you to FUCK me...." Naruto moaned into the man's ear, making the man gulp and close his eyes in pleasure, "you know what I'm gonna be moaning into your ear while you're thrusting in and out of me? I'll be SCREAMING, GO FASTER, HARDER, DEEPER!!!! DON'T STOP SENPAI!!! DON'T STOP!!!" he moaned repeatedly, "I want you to THRUST inside of me nice and ROUGH.....I want you to POUND into me like there's no tomorrow.....IN and OUT....IN and OUT.....IN and OUT....".</p><p>Suddenly, Naruto got the tube of lube his tutor kept on his night table and coated the man's erection in it.....The man moaned as he felt the boy coat it roughly, so horny that he couldn't even think straight.....Naruto gripped his tutors shoulders and got on his knees and he positioned himself so his entrance stood over the tutor's coated erection.....</p><p>"Fuck me senpai" Naruto breathed huskily and then plunged himself down, forcing his tutor to enter him, he moaned loudly, the waves of pain and pleasure rushing through him......</p><p>Naruto began to move up and down, both males moaning as he thrusting Sasuke in and out of him time and time again.....now fully adjusted to his tutor's size he quickened his pace, wanting more and more each time......</p><p>Sasuke groaned as his student rode him roughly.....but wanted Naruto to roughen the sex up even more.....so then.....</p><p>Naruto looked at Sasuke, surprised that he was now sitting up and Oof!</p><p>The tables now turned, Naruto lay on his back as Sasuke tossed Naruto's legs up, making the boy's knees rest on his shoulders while his left hand closed onto the boy's erection.</p><p>"S-Sasuke?" Naruto panted, but then moaned as Sasuke thrusted inside of him roughly as he pumped the boy's erection.</p><p>"F-fuck," Sasuke moaned, "you feel sooo good...."</p><p>"Hya ah!" Naruto moaned as Sasuke continued to thrust in and out of him while pumping the boy's erection, the sex getting rougher and rougher as the raven pounded into the blond time and time again....</p><p>The bed creaked and slammed against the wall as the males began to move together, the boy wanting the man deeper inside of him still as the pleasure began to overwhelm him while the room was now filled with moans, groans, pants and low husky voices begging for more......</p><p>"Nnnah ruto" Sasuke moaned as he could feel his stomach tighten....knowing he was at his edge.....</p><p>"Sasssu ke" Naruto managed to moan as he kissed the man, "I'm I'm gonna c cum".</p><p>Suddenly as Sasuke gave a quick rough thrust in time with another pump of the boy's erection causing the boy to release himself, coating both males abdomens with his milky inner self.....Naruto's muscles then began to close in on Sasuke....the pressure too much for Sasuke to bare he released himself deep inside of the boy.....ending with one last thrust as he then exited the blond and rolled off of him, both males now trying to catch their breath.....</p><p>After he had caught his breath, Sasuke turned onto his side and turned Naruto as he kissed Naruto's lips lovingly, "I'm actually kinda glad Neji broke up with me...." he said softly, then grinned as he kissed down the boy's neck, "You turned out to be a better lover....."</p><p>Naruto blushed, "Thanks....I guess.....at least you didn't call me your fuck toy...." he said weakly with a bitter laugh, knowing exactly what HIS feelings towards the raven were.....he loved him....</p><p>Sasuke broke away from Naruto's neck and stared at him with a raised eyebrow, "why would I call you that?" he asked, then grinned as he kissed the blond, "I love you.....my little uke"</p><p>Naruto's eyes widened and his face flushed as he heard Sasuke say those words to him......the very words he had longed to hear from the man's mouth for so long......"I love you too teme" Naruto said softly with a smiled as he then returned the kiss........</p><p>Sasuke broke away and cuddled against Naruto.....wanting this boy to stay by his side, as they both now drifted into a restful slumber......</p><p><br/>
<br/>
And that's all for my lemon! I hope you guys liked it! :3 heh-heh, I know I enjoyed writting it! ^_^ Please message me and tell me what you think ok? Or tell me of you'd like me to do another lemon! I've been known to write some with A LOT of detail.....BUT I liked this one so I thought I'd see what other people think! Well, thanks for reading and hopefully I'll hear what you think about it soon! BYE! :3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ♥Hot Summer Days [Lemon]♥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>For all who didn’t see the beginning of this one-shot here it is!</p><p>A/N: Little lemon in this one you have been warned</p><p>“Naruto I got the pops-” sasuke froze dropping the Popsicle on the floor he covered his nose with his hand trying his best to keep from having a nosebleed. There he laid naruto uzumaki butt naked passed out on the floor his bangs pinned up with a fish cake clip making him even more delicious.</p><p>It took every ounce in sasuke’s body not to jump the blonde and do him right there on the floor. Walking over to the sleeping blonde he placed his cold hand on the others cheek waking up the sleeping fox. “Wah sasuke-teme what was that for” naruto yelled sitting up “you idiot don’t lay around naked like that” sasuke blushed looking away.</p><p>Naruto looked down at his body a thin layer of sweat covered him “well it’s hot and my AC broke I had to keep cool what else was I suppose to do” he whined shaking his head side to side. “Just put some clothes on you idiot” sasuke mumble putting the rest of the popsicles in the freezer “alright alright” naruto spoke getting up “but were going to your house then”</p><p>“No”</p><p>“Yes”</p><p>“Say’s who dobe?”</p><p>Say’s me teme” and with that being said naruto threw a pair of his fish cake boxers at the raven who caught it skillfully. Naruto bent down picking up another pair of underwear his butt sticking out for the raven to see. Sasuke bit down on his lower lip he did his best to control himself but it was such a good way to invite him in. If you know what I mean ;]</p><p>Naruto slipped on his boxers and pants and began looking for a clean shirt once he had found one he grabbed his fishnet shirt off his bed slipping it on his sweaty tan chest. Sasuke squirmed a pant escaping his lips as his cheeks began to heat him. It was hard to not devour the blonde after a long 3 years of him coming back to konoha.</p><p>Did naruto know what he did to him? Did he know he loved him more than a best friend should? Did he know with everything he did made him want him more? Of course not even on a day like this where should be obvious he didn’t know it was as if he was trying seduce him and he didnt even know it.</p><p>Once naruto was all dressed he looked back at his raven haired friend seeing a huge red blush on his pale cheeks. he saw how his mouth was a small gap open and he was...panting. A small river of blood ran down the side on his mouth and his eyes were half lidded filled with nothing but lust.</p><p>Naruto blushed feeling a certain heat feeling him a heat that wasn’t coming from the summer sun. No this sudden heat was a need a desire for the raven it finally came out. He had long since loved the raven boy before him and now seeing him like this was giving him quite a problem down below in his lower zone.</p><p>Sasuke stood up pushing the blonde back hovering on top of him he pinned him to the floor holding his hands above his head. “Naruto…” he whispered seductively in the younger mans ear licking the outer shell of his ear earning a small moan from the younger boy. “Sasuke...please” he moaned feeling a pale hand slip under his shirt.</p><p>Sasuke smirked loving the reaction he got from the blonde “ok no foreplay” he stared deep into those ocean blue eyes as naruto did the same staring right back into the deep pools of those onyx eyes.  His eyes closed when he saw sasuke lean in there lips met and everything froze for a small moment before he kissed back.</p><p>It was passionate yet rough filled with need and lust the desire to crave the other one more. Sasuke picked naruto up his carrying him to his room throwing him down on the bed he got on top of him. “Sasuke’s..it’s h-hot” naruto panted once the broke apart from a small mini kiss. Sasuke smirked pulling out a cold pack of dippin-dots “don’t worry i’ll cool you down” he kissed HIS blonde once more.</p><p>♥Lemon Scene♥</p><p>Sasuke smirked opening the small packet of dippin-dots “just relax, naruto and this will go smoothly” he cooed in the blonde’s ear. He dropped the dippin-dots all over the blonde’s tan chest watching them slowly roll down some dipping into his belly button. Naruto whimpered at the cold contact, though the cold substance was cooling off his chest he still felt himself feeling very hot and aroused down below causing a painful problem for him.</p><p>Sasuke grabbed naruto’s headband taking both of his arms he tied them to the bedpost with his headband. “There so sexy” the raven panted licking his lips naruto was shirtless tied to a bed ice cream beads melting down his chest “naruto...you look...so fuckable...right now” he panted kissing his neck licking up little sweat that laid there. Naruto arched his back off the bed like a cat wanting sasuke to touch him more to suck on his tan skin, nibble,bite anything he desperately wanted to be touched by the older male before him that was his rival/friend...maybe lover?</p><p>“Eager now are we?” he smirked pulling away trailing his hand down his sticky body, with every touch sasuke made sent hot electric waves throughout naruto’s body making him burn with lust as he was having a fever that’s how hot he felt. His breaths shortened turning into quick pants his face was flushed like a fresh cherry his hair stuck to the thin layer of sweat that he covered his face and the rest of his body.</p><p>Sasuke launched his lips once more of the wittering tan chest beneath him sucking and nipping at naruto’s right nippled until it was perked up. Oh how this all just felt so...right to him there were many nights when he had wet dreams thinking about unmentionable things to do to the blonde, now here he was on top of him, dominating him making him moan and gasp out his name in pure pleasure, he wanted to be the only one to see this side of naruto to be able to make him moan in such satisfaction.</p><p>“Don’t ever do this with anyone else ok, naruto” he growled a little taking his pointer finger and thumb rubbing his right nipple in his fingers. “Y-yes sas-sasuke...i’m all you-yours” naruto panted trying to break free from his headband he didn’t just want to be touched he also wanted to touch sasuke. Sasuke made small butterfly kisses down naruto’s tan chest stopping every once in a while to leave a hickey marking him as HIS PROPERTY!</p><p>He slowed once his mouth was close to naruto’s navel the nine tail tattoo soon appeared on his stomach “hm what’s this?” the raven questioned pressing his hand on the large mark rubbing his hand around it slowly in a circular motion. When nothing was spoke sasuke decide to look up to see naruto’s eyes red his pupils were different now taking shape of a cats, his fangs grew longer slipping out on the corner of his mouth his nails had also grew, his whiskers were now darker like how it was back then[1] .</p><p>‘So this is what he looks like fully aroused’ sasuke thought staring straight into his red eyes. He may have given little control to the kyuubi but that didn’t mean sasuke was going to stop with his fun he had waited 3 years after all. 3 FREAKIN YEARS!! Tugging on the haem of the blondes shorts sasuke removed them with ease along with his boxers freeing his hard member from the chambers of his clothing.</p><p>Sasuke went back up to naruto/kyuubi’s face kissing his soft lips even though naruto’s fangs would pierce him once in a while but he could care less he liked it rough it also spiced things up a bit. They pulled away for air both boys panting heavily against each other’s skin sending warm chills down each others spines. Sasuke looked down at naruto’s nipples seeing how perky they were having a great idea he grabbed a half melted dippin-dot and circled it around his lip earning hisses and groans from the younger male.</p><p>Continuing with that action sasuke took the other nipple in his mouth circling it over and over with his tongue before biting down leaving his mark. He bit hard enough the break the flesh licking up the little blood that had came from the harsh mark he stood up eyeing at his work. It took every ounce he had in his body to not fuck the blonde there and now without preparations.</p><p>His body was covered in a thin layer of sweat and ice cream his red eyes were half lidded only showing lust, his hard member was already spilling pre-cum which ran down his shaft. The markings sasuke place all over his body really showed up now everyone would know that naruto belonged to him and him alone.</p><p>“Sas-Sasuke please” naruto begged his ocean blue eyes finally coming back as sasuke pumped his member painfully slow never taking his gaze off of the blonde, he wanted to see his face when he came. Though the mere images his mind made was enough to make him came but his ego stepping in wouldn’t allow it until naruto came first at least. “What was that I didn’t hear you” sasuke smirked rubbing his thumb over the slit of his head.</p><p>“Bastard...f-fuck y-you” naruto panted arching his back some “no not yet I’ll be the one fucking you” he purred stopping his movement fully earning a whimper of the lost warmth from the kitsune. “Now what is that you want me to do naruto…” he whispered seductively in his ear licking the outer shell having naruto shiver beneath him. “Sasuke suck me please I want you now” he cried out holding his eyes shut.</p><p>“That’s a good boy” sasuke cooed giving naruto a quick kiss on the lips before moving his hand at a fast pace on the blondes member before lowering his head down to the perfect mushroom shape head of naruto’s member. His onyx eyes looked up staring into half lidded ocean blue ones, never breaking eye contact sasuke took naruto into his mouth bobbing his head up and down fast and then slowly letting his tongue slip through the slit and circle around the head before taking more into his mouth.</p><p>“AHHH sasuke… oh yes yes...more more” naruto moaned thrusting his hips into the warmth that was sasuke’s mouth. Sasuke had to restrain naruto's hips keeping them from choking on his member. “Sasuke take it out...i-i’m go-gonna…..AHHHH!” naruto moaned louder arching his back far from the bed a ribbon of cream cum filled sasuke’s mouth shooting in the back of his throat.</p><p>Sasuke swallowed every last drop before sitting up looking down at naruto the face he had made while cumming was pure bliss, sasuke didn’t even know the dobe could make such a lustful face. He watched as naruto came down to earth after the amazing blow job sasuke had given him. Not being able to handle the tightness of his pants anymore sasuke removed them releasing his hard thick member. [A/N: Sasuke doesn’t need boxers I mean really it’s Sasuke freaking Uchiha he’s PERR XD] .</p><p>“Suck” sasuke order holding three fingers in front of naruto’s mouth, naruto looked down at sasuke fingers before looking back up the young raven. Doing as told naruto sucked on sasuke’s three fingers letting his tongue slowly go over the knuckles and curl underneath it, sasuke panted a light blush coming to his cheek the sight was too erotic(to him). Once he felt that his fingers were wet enough he pulled them out placing them down below naruto’s tight hole that was just begging to be fucked.</p><p>Not warning the blonde sasuke shoved all three fingers in naruto entrance “ah naruto loosen up” sasuke groaned closing his eyes the warmth that surrounded his fingers were unbearable he just couldn’t wait until the real thing took place. “You try having three fingers up your ass and then tell me how that feels!!” naruto yelled tears coming to his eyes.</p><p>Sasuke licked away the painful tears before moving his finger in and out in a fast motion before slowing down changing to a scissoring motion to stretched him out a bit. This process continued for a short amount of time before sasuke pulled out licking the small amount of juices that laid on his fingers “sweet…” naruto raised a brow in confusion “you taste sweet” sasuke said again bending over kissing those addictable tan lips once more letting naruto taste himself.</p><p>The two pulled away staring into each others eyes each were both half lidded there pants mixed together fanning each’s faces. Thin layers of sweat covered there whole bodies along with light blushes. Neither being able to take much more of waiting sasuke lined his member up with naruto’s entrance before pushing in slow breaking through the tight muscle, once he was fully inside naruto he sat giving the blonde some time to adjust to his BIG size.</p><p>Sasuke bit hard on his lower trying his best not to cum right away the heat that engulfed him was too much. Naruto was so tight and warm just like he imagined but 10x times better, naruto gave out a low cry moving his hips on sasuke cock signaling him it was ok to move. There was no need to tell sasuke twice he pulled out almost coming out completely before slamming right back in hitting naruto’s prostate dead on.</p><p>Naruto’s blue eyes widen in ecstasy he balled his hands into fist digging his nails into his own skin drawing blood “there there oh god yes...sasuke! sasuke! more! more! f-fuck me m-more!” naruto cried out in pleasure moving his hips against sasuke after they got a good rhythm going on. Sasuke thrusted into the tight heat faster and faster, removing the headband the bounded naruto to the headboard, naruto immediately wrapped his arms around the ravens neck his fingers messing his raven locks tugging and pulling every once in a while.</p><p>The sound of moans, groans, grunts, cries for more pleasure and skin slapping against skin ringed throughout the small room echoing off the walls. Naruto was sure the neighbors heard him but he could care less right now he was having the most amazing sex he ever had every in the past 3 years.[A/N: He and gaara used to be sex friends]</p><p>Sasuke picked naruto up pulling him into his lap letting him straddle him thrusting deeper harder and faster as much as he could. “Ahhh sasuke more~~! Har-Harder~!” naruto yelled panting and moaning in the young ravens ear only for his member to twitch inside the blonde close to sending him over the edge. “Hah hah naru-naruto… i-i’m close” sasuke groaned panting in the blondes ear.</p><p>Naruto’s member brushed against sasuke’s stomach as they moved “me too” naruto moaned out tightening his grip around sasuke. His walls pressing hard around his member, giving one finally and deep thrust sasuke came within naruto his seed brushing pass naruto’s prostate “NARUTO!” he moaned in pleasure biting down on the blondes neck leaving a mark, naruto whittier and cried out in pure blissful pleasure as he came throwing his head back “SASUKE!” he moaned the ravens name out to the heavens as it wanting the whole word to know a small river of drool came from the side of his mouth.</p><p>Sasuke pulled out of naruto using what little energy he had left he rolled over to the other side of HIS dobe. “Sasuke...that was...amazing” naruto panted turning on his side to face the young uchiha. Sasuke simply nodded pulling the blanket over the two of them “MINE” he said seductively pulling naruto into his chest his arm resting protectively around naruto’s waist.</p><p>“Sasuke...I think...I love you” naruto blushed as the words he had finally been dying to say escaped his lips. Sasuke smiled a warm smile coming from his heart he kissed naruto’s cheek “I love you too, dobe” he spoke starring in naruto’s baby blue eyes. The two fell asleep in each others arms, naruto was never felt so cool in his life than on the day he and sasuke did the unthinkable ^-^</p><p>A/N: Sorry this took so long guys as you can see it was a lot to write and my bad if it’s not so detail I’ll probably go back later and make it more detailed if you guys would like but please comment I love hearing feedback of what you think thanks for reading ^-^</p><p>P.S. Please do not take any of my ideas and I'm not hold a countable for any nosebleed or faints you may have lol XD it was a smexy lemon if I do say so myself anyways sorry for any spelling errors love you guys bye bye ^-^</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cold Winter Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>The snow filled mountains stood tall by the morning sun giving it a wonderful glow. Naruto rested in the hot tub enjoying the hot bubbled covering his body “ahh~this feels nice” naruto moaned dropping his head back in relaxation. “Already in the tub huh?” sasuke smirked with his arms crossed in front of his chest. “You should join me teme it’s wonderful~” he dragged out his voice vibrating.</p><p>Sasuke closed his eyes hearing naruto speak “it’s cold anyways I’m just trying to keep myself warm teme, strip down and come join me already you’ll feel better” naruto smirked laying his arms on the rest of the hot tub “hmph how could I say no when my precious uke is calling for me~” sasuke coed taking off his shirt.</p><p>Naruto eyed sasuke as he watched the raven take off his pants “like what you see?” sasuke said in a playful tone staring at the blonde with nothing but lust. “Oh I do seeing my hot looking seme whose uke is desperately waiting for him” naruto winked at the uchiha. To add effect he closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around himself and let out a quiet moan while shivering. Sasuke also closed his eyes letting a tiny groan escape his pale lips.</p><p>“Mmm naruto” he didn’t waste a second to get in the hot tub with his loveable blonde lover. “I must say even after my begin in here for so long I’m still not as warm” naruto sighed looking at his raven lover with half lidded eyes while resting his cheek in the palm of his hand. “I see” sasuke smirked moving closer to his blonde lover “shall I warm you up, naru” sasuke whispered in naruto’s ear before nibbling lightly on his earlobe.</p><p>“Ah sasu~” naruto let out a tiny moan closing his eyes “please do” he whispered feeling sasuke’s hand dropped down to the water and ghost over the bulge that began to form in his swim trunks.  “Oh what’s this already excited are we?” the raven smirked pressing his hand flat against naruto’s trunks he moved his hand slowly while making sure to add pressure that surely drove the blonde wild with need.</p><p>Buckling his hips forward naruto’s breath began to come out in uneven pants “sas-sasuke-teme stop teasing” he moaned biting his lower lip hoping to hold in a desirable moan that would make any man question his own sexuatily. “Hmm...no let me have my fun for a little while longer” he smirked crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>Naruto glared at his boyfriend “sadistic” the blonde hissed pouting some “well as true as that is this sadistic is the only thing that can pleasure your needs” sasuke whispered in his ear before kissing the space below his ear having both his hands rest on naruto's chest as he kissed to his jawline making his way down to his collarbone then his chest. Stopping at a perky nipple sasuke bit down on it lightly while his other hand grabbed the other perky nipple twisting it in between his fingers lightly while his mouth began to suck on the other his tongue flicking it every once in a while. Naruto began panting again his hands shoot out into dark raven locks “sasuke more~” he moaned out his eyes rolling in the back of his head as he felt that amazing tongue travel down his chest and stop at his navel.</p><p>Sasuke smirked while placing hickey’s on naruto’s hip bone, naruto looked down at his body and his eyes widen there were dozen of hickeys marking his tan skin “what the hell is up with all the hickeys?!” he yelled annoyed glaring at the uchiha. “Just to remind you who you belong to naru~” sasuke purred pulling away from the delicious tan flesh. Naruto blushed looking away “d-don’t say such a thing with th-that face” he mumbled averting his eyes elsewhere.</p><p>Once more sasuke pulled away from naruto eyeing his body up and down from a distance “I really outdone myself” he smirked nodding to himself in agreement “well naru, I’m afraid will have to end are little session here” the raven spoke hoppin outta the hot tub. “Sasuke get back here!” naruto yelled turning off the tub before jumping out “if you can catch me dobe” with that being said sasuke ran up the stairs careful not to slip on the steps due to his feet still being wet from the tub.</p><p>Rushing into there shared room sasuke flopped down on the bed quickly getting under the covers. “Hm that dobe” he whispered to himself looking down at his boxers ‘well these are wet, making them of no use’ he thought throwing them off before getting back under the covers. “Sasuke-teme how dare you stop at such a moment” naruto yelled bursting into the room dripping wet.</p><p>Silence was all the blonde was met with, looking around the room naruto noticed a lump under the covers smirking to himself he made his way over to the large king size bed. “No way in hell am I gonna let you sleep after what you just did” he grumbled before pulling the blanket off the raven. His eyes widen and his hand shoot up to his nose trying to keep from having a nosebleed.</p><p>Sasuke was laying in bed alright but without any clothes, sitting up sasuke smirked “like what you see” he teased resting most of his wait on his left shoulder looking up at his blonde lover. Naruto was utterly speechless until sasuke reached out and placed a soft kiss on naruto’s stomach snapping him out of his daze thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Sexy as hell!” he yelled before jumping his raven boyfriend flipping them over so he hovered over him. “Nani!!” sasuke yelled glaring at the blonde “what makes you think I’ll be bottom” sasuke snapped rolling them over so he was on top. “Simple answer you look like a uke plus you are sasuke.Naruto smirked making sure to put inficase on uke.Sasuke grunted in response “that’s a dumbass reason” the uchiha muttered before attacking naruto’s neck.</p><p>The boy beneath him moaned and whimpered in pleasure “sasu~” he dragged out letting his hands travel downwards sasuke stopped at the blondes trucks “it’d be best if we got rid of these dontcha think naru~” sasuke purred pulling on the waistband of the trucks. Naruto nodded his head quickly “y-yes” he stuttered his blush going down to his collar bone.</p><p>Ripping off the blondes swim trucks sasuke held three fingers to naruto’s mouth “suck” he order his eyes already half lidded. Naruto not feeling like arguing did as he was told sucking on the three fingers that were placed before him his tongue ruding along sasuke’s knuckles as he made sucking sounds. Sasuke began to blush at the erotic sight before him pulling out his fingers “that’s enough” he order trailing them down the kitsunes body.</p><p>“Lets skip the foreplay kay naruto” sasuke winked thrusting his fingers inside the blonde full force. It wasn’t like it was there first time after all they did it plenty of times but no matter how many times they did it naruto simply couldn’t get used to the feeling of having something inside and it seemed like every time they did it naruto got tighter and tighter rather that being because of the kitsune and his fast healing or some unknown reason it always felt like heaven none or less.</p><p>After a while of stretching naruto sasuke decide it was time to take action and begin the main attraction. “Ready?” sasuke asked nudging his throbbing member at naruto's entrance “hai” naruto panted his breathing slowly going back to normal. Without warning sasuke thrusted full force into the blonde hitting all the way up to the hilt.</p><p>Naruto arched his back “sasu-!” he gasped feeling sasuke big cock deep inside him “g-go a little sl-slower sasu” naruto moaned. Sasuke looked down at him sweat beaming on his forehead having his bangs stick to his face “I’m sorry naru I-I can’t” he groaned out “your so tight...it feels so good…” he panted thrusting at an even faster pace.</p><p>Then it happened sasuke had hit the right spot the spot that made naruto sees stars in a cloudy heaven. “AHH~SASU again hit that spot again!!” naruto screamed arching his back clean off the bed like a cat. Sasuke didn’t waste time in complaining into his uke’s wish going at an amaltisc rate sasuke pounded into the absurd spot over and over again.</p><p>Naruto gripped at the bed sheets while having some of the silky sheet in between his teeth to hold back his moans from pleasure. Sasuke ripped the sheet outta his mouth “scream, moan beg I wanna hear your voice” sasuke groaned some closing his eyes he could feel that he was almost at his limit.</p><p>Being the prideful seme that he was he knew he couldn’t cum first or naruto wouldn’t let him live it down. Snaking his way down the blondes body sasuke grabbed his hard member that was dripping with pre-cum. His thumb rubbed around his tip while the rest of his hand began sliding up the shaft at an incredibly fast rate.</p><p>“ooh sasuke! sasuke!” naruto moaned out dropping his head back “I-I’m about to cu-AH~” naruto couldn’t even finish the last letter in his sentence feeling the pleasure begin to great for him he released his hot seed over sasuke’s fingers, which in return sasuke licked the juices clean off his fingers “so sweet you taste delicious” he smirked. Two long hard thrust is all it took for sasuke to lose it and cum inside the blonde. Holding his member inside naruto he shoot his hot white seed deep inside naruto before pulling out.</p><p>Both boys were panting while wrapped up in each others arms “th-that was am-amazing” naruto panted kissing sasuke’s cheek. In response sasuke merely nodded his head having begin at a loss for words at the moment.</p><p>“I love you sasu” naruto whispered while closing his eyes.”I love you too naru” sasuke whispered also closing his eyes. They stayed like that in each others warm embrace letting sleep consume there resting bodies.</p><p>Sorry for any errors</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Surprises Can Lead To Pleasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Sasuke walked into his house annoyed he hated the fact that it was his birthday and he still had to go to work dealing with thousands of paperwork and fan-girls. "Sasuke-teme you home?" the sweet voice of his loving blonde helped him out of his annoyed state. "Hn" the uchiha merely grunted, taking off his shoes he made his way to the kitchen.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"So~ how was your day?" naruto asked resting at the table sasuke nearly had a nosebleed at the sight of his blonde. There he laid on top of the table wearing nothing but, an apron. Naruto was laying on his stomach so he could clearly see the blonde's ass which wasn't covered.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Sasuke shook his head getting rid of all his dirty thoughts "how was your day?" naruto asked again batting his eyelashes in a flirtatious manner. Sasuke swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat before speaking. "Irritating I don't see why I had to go to work if it's my birthday" he sighed.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Naruto frowned slightly before hopping off the table "i'm sorry baby but, I think I can make you feel tons better" the blonde smiled. Naruto undid sasuke's tie leaving it to hang loosely around his neck. "I missed you so much today teme" naruto purred in the ravens ear having his hands undo the first three buttons of his lovers shirt.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"Stay here while I get your present set up once I call for you, come up to the room kay" naruto whispered into sasuke's ear his hand traveling down sasuke's chest and stopping a few inches just above his belt line. Sasuke bit his lower lip he was getting turned on by the second and he was sure even naruto could feel his boner through his pants.</p><p>--</p><p>"Sasuke come on up!" naruto yelled from there shared room sasuke didn't waste anytime to rush up the stairs though it was in a very um...uncomfortable way since he was having a manger hard on. The moment sasuke opened the door he almost had yet another nosebleed.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Naruto was using some sort of jutsu for he had light orange fluffy cat ears and a tail around his neck was a red ribbon with a tag that said 'I belong to: Sasuke. U' even his fangs grew slightly "ne, sasuke come here~" naruto purred winking at his lover luring him in. Sasuke went to naruto alright in a daze of dirty fantasies that he wanted to do to the blonde.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Naruto kissed sasuke ear before removing his already half unbuttoned shirt leaving his tie around his neck knowing it made sasuke look even sexier that and he was sure to use it later. Once stripping sasuke form his shirt naruto proceed to remove his pants  and then his boxers. Naruto had pushed sasuke down on the bed before crawling on top of him. Reaching for the raven's tie naruto grabbed it before tying sasuke's wrist to the headboard of the bed. "Huh?" sasuke raised a brow in confusion "it's your birthday and since you already had to work I'll be doing the rest of your home 'work' for you" naruto smiled.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Getting up from on top of the raven, naruto went to get the lube his tail swinging side to side with his hips in a seductive way having sasuke groan and blush moving against his tie he wanted nothing more than to jump from the bed and attack the blonde kiss him, mark him, bite him and pound to him hearing him scream his name to the heavens letting everyone know who he belonged to.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"Naruto untie me I'm okay with this type of work" the uchiha spoke moving against the tie once more 'damn what kind of knot did he do?!' he thought. "No I like you like this" naruto winked walking back to the bed squirting a good amount of lube on his palms. "So lay back and relax...master" naruto whispered lustfully into sasuke's ear placing his palm around sasuke's already semi-hard member.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Sasuke blushed even more at the pet like name naruto gave him "no I will no-AH!" the raven moaned throwing his head back into the soft pillows "fu-fuck" he groaned out through gritted teeth. Naruto simply smiled rubbing his hand up and down the shaft. Sasuke bit his lower lip doing his best from letting out any more moans of pleasure.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>It may be his birthday but he wasn't going to let naruto win today, "Aw come on moan for me" naruto pouted slowing down his hand. Sasuke gasped before glaring "keep going" he hissed through his teeth. "Not unless you keep moaning come on teme it's a HUGE turn on hearing your voice" naruto blushed some while speaking these words. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Sasuke was also blushing and he cursed at himself for blushing so much today but, he simply couldn't help it when he was around naruto, naruto made him feel feelings he never knew before. "Tch" looking away sasuke slightly nodded his head letting his bangs cover his red face.</p><p>--(Lemon begins here please grab a box of tissues)</p><p>After a while of curses, begs and pleasurable moans naruto had finally got himself and sasuke prepared for the main course. "Ready?" naruto asked using his cum from his previous activity to wetten his tight hole. Sasuke nodded his head a little too desperately for his liking "hurry up already" he almost whined.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"Happy Birthday Sasu-AH~!" naruto had began to speak but was cut off from his own moan of pleasure as he felt sasuke's member enter his hole. "Argh~" sasuke grunted it digging his nails into his palms almost drawing blood naruto's hole was squeezing him so tightly he could cum just from the thought but he knew he had to hold out long enough for naruto to cum again.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Naruto began to ride sasuke his pace quicken by the minute, he soon got so fast it almost seemed as if he was riding a mechanical bull sasuke of course not being able to hold naruto's hip and slam into him decide the best option was to use his own hips and thrust into him as much as possible which was fine and well into his legs and his hips began to feel a bit sore he wanted to be free.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"Nyah sasu~" naruto moaned throwing his head back his tail twitching as his ears perked up upon his head "s-so good" the blonde moaned out more pressing his hands into sasuke's chest trying out any angle to have the raven go deeper into him. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore secretly while naruto was riding him sasuke was undoing the knot once he got the hang of it. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Sasuke broke free from the his tie naruto who was in his own world of pleasure went unnoticed that sasuke had escaped his triple knot tying. Sasuke grabbed naruto's biceps pushing him back on to the bed so he laid on his back. "Wha-sasu-ooohhh~&lt;3" naruto moaned out loudly gripping tightly to the silky bed sheets. Sasuke leaned over naruto thrusting into him like there was no tomorrow. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Narutos began to cry at the corner of his eyes but he didn't care for sasuke was giving him the best fucking of his life as if it was his own birthday rather than sasuke's. "You provoked me...long enough dobe...prepare for your...punishment" sasuke grunted in between thrust. With that began said sasuke thrusted fully inside naruto all the way up to the hilt. "H-Harder sasuke!!" naruto begged wrapping his legs around sasuke's waist having the raven enter him even deeper than before.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Sasuke didn't hesitate to give his blonde lover what he asked for he thrusted as hard as he was able to. A thin layer of sweat began to take form on there bodies raven and blonde locks sticked to there faces some. The only sound that could be heard from the room was the cries of pleasure, the begs for more and the loud sound of skin slapping against skin. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Naruto wrapped his arms around sasuke's neck bringing the raven down for them to share a passionate kiss. Sasuke's  slipped his tongue into the blondes mouth, naruto's tongue welcomed sasuke's tongue as they intertwined with each others in a hot passionate frenzy dance. Once the to had pulled away a thin line of saliva was the only thing connecting the two.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"Sasu nyah I'm about to cu-cum" naruto stuttered "m-me too" sasuke grunted out picking naruto up from off the bed he was now holding naruto as if naruto was still riding him just while sitting. The two held on to each other as if there life depended on it, ocean blue eyes met dark onyx ones as they stared into each others eyes lust and love clearly swimming around in there eyes. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Slowly they leaned in until there lips met once more  they kissed hungrily for each other as there tongues battled for dominance sasuke of course won for he was the seme. At that moment naruto had pulled away rather quickly "I-I'm cumming~!" he shouted not caring if anyone heard from a mile away as he threw his head back his memeber shooting out ribbons of white milk onto his and sasuke's stomachs. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Sasuke grunted with a slight moan before thrusting once more releasing his hot seed deep within naruto sasuke pulled away from naruto falling onto the bed panting quickly doing his best to gain back his breathing. Once sasuke had pulled outta naruto he laid upon sasuke's chest there sweats mixing together. They laid there in each others warm embrace trying to control there breathing.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"I love you sasu, happy birthday" naruto smiled kissing sasuke's nose "I love you too naru" sasuke said back wrapping his arm around naruto's waist while his free hand went into naruto's soft blonde locks messing with them lightly. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>"Hey sasuke..."<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"Hn?"<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"I'm glad you were born"<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"...Yeah me too" sasuke smiled down at the blonde seeing him close his eyes with that silly smile on his face. Turning off the bed lamp sasuke to fell into a peaceful sleep with a small smile on his face 'Best birthday ever!'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Happy Birthday Naruto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>A/N: I know I haven't updated this in a while, but now I can seeing as people really enjoy it ^.^ Thank you so much. I know it's at least two days late, but better late than never right this is for SasuNaru 2016 ^.^ Don't worry those who have asked me for request I haven't forgotten about you, Your lemon one-shot should be posted sometime this week so stay tuned for that :D Now enjoy this smut, leave feedback in the comments I love reading them &lt;3 </p><p> </p><p>Normal P.O.V</p><p>It was naruto's 24 birthday and sasuke wanted to do something a little special and different this year for his uke. Something that they didn't do every year, like last year they had a cake and pretty much spent the rest of the day on the couch cuddling watching a movie or two and ending the day of course with some nice birthday sex. Of course sasuke loved the cuddling and sex part after all he is what naruto called sex addicted.</p><p>Smirking sasuke put on his leather jacket "naruto are you ready to go?" he asked from the bathroom in there shared master bedroom, he was fixing his hair even though, they both couldn't tain there wild hair. "Yeah..." naruto called out walking into the bathroom he was wearing a white tank top, skinny jeans and black high tops along with his silver earing, sasuke licked his lips in hunger "damn..." he whispered out his eyes lightly clouding in lust it wasn't every day that he saw his boyfriend dress in such sexy attire.</p><p>"What?" naruto asked in confusion looking at himself in the mirror "is something wrong with my clothes?" he asked looking at the back of his pants "is there a lose string or something?" he asked looking at sasuke "it's nothing" sasuke shook his head "let's get going" he pushed the blonde out towards the door.</p><p>---</p><p>The two of them were currently in a japanese cafe enjoying a small simple meal, they weren't looking for a big meal for they were going to the movie afterwards and knowing his uke, naruto would want popcorn, a large coke and probably two boxes of candy no matter if he just ate, he always had room in that bottomless pit of a stomach to have more food. "So is this the special thing you wanted to try?" naruto asked breaking apart his chopsticks and digging into his ramen.</p><p>Sasuke smirked watching the blonde "oh no, my little uke there's more to this day then just this meal" he took a sip from his water "I think you'll enjoy your surprise a little bit more this year" he chuckled, finally taking a bite of his soba noodles. Naruto's eyes narrowed for a minute "going home and fucking like rabbits in heat isn't much of a change teme" naruto sighed slurping up more of his ramen. Sasuke smirked resting his cheek on his palm.</p><p>"I know that dobe, after all I can do that any day of the year if I wanted to" he rubbed his foot on naruto's moving it up slowly having it brushed across his calf and inner thigh. Naruto blushed a bright red color "wh-what are you doing?" he stuttered "don't get your thong in a twist dobe, it's only my foot..." the raven paused moving it to rest just a few inches away from naruto's crotch. "unless your having dirty thoughts hmm" he lightly brushed his foot across naruto's semi-hard erection.</p><p>Naruto gulped down his dr.pepper in hopes to distract himself "sasu-ke" he hissed one eye closed as he put one hand between his legs shooing sasuke's foot away in the process. Sasuke's smirk widen "stop being a horn dog sasuke this is my birthday after all" naruto pouted finishing off the rest of his ramen. "Ah, of course anything for my precious naru" he chuckled holding up his wine glass. "A toast to the birthday boy" he smiled taking a sip of the red wine.</p><p>---</p><p>The next spot was the movies, they were watching some action flick for since it was naruto's birthday he got to pick the movie this time which, made him very happy since sasuke always got to pick the movies, shows and sometimes cartoons that they watched. The couple sat in the back row where no one was at, naruto sat down at the end of the row a large soda in hand while sasuke sat next to him holding the medium size popcorn and a few boxes of candy.</p><p>"Sasuke you have to watch this movie ok, no falling asleep it's heard to be the best movie of the year" naruto smiled taking a sip of his soda. "How can you stand to eat all this junk when we just had dinner?" sasuke cringed seeing naruto stuff popcorn into his mouth. Naruto stuck out his tongue "jealous that you can't take down a lot of food teme" naruto laughed taking the bag of popcorn.</p><p>Sasuke raised an amused eyebrow "hm, there's nothing to be jealous of after all who would want a bottomless pit for a stomach" before sasuke could say anything else naruto put his finger to the raven's lips "shh it's starting teme" he hushed the pale male. "Hn." sasuke grunted looking down at the tan finger a small smirk coming to his lips he parted his lips some, sucking lightly on the blondes finger "ah sasuke eww!" naruto whined pulling his finger away and wiping it off on his pants.</p><p>---</p><p>They were half way into the movie and things were getting interesting at least to naruto it was, sasuke sat in his seat his cheek resting in his palm a bored look on his face as he ever so often took a glance at his blonde lover. Letting a sigh escape his lips he looked up at the huge movie screen, it was in the middle of a sex scene, he wanted to close his eyes from the sight for seeing hetero sex, but looking at naruto's face turned slightly red while trying to cover his eyes and peek through his fingers had given him an idea.</p><p>Smirking sasuke slowly slipped out of his seat and made his way to naruto's getting down on his knees he moved the popcorn bowl to his now empty seat. "Teme what are you doing down there? The movie is in front" naruto asked confusion clear in his voice "shh, dobe you can't be so loud" sasuke spoke while grabbing at naruto's belt, he was face to face with the blondes crotch.</p><p>Naruto blushed even more seeing as where this was going "don't you dare" he spoke through gritted teeth. Ignoring the blonde sasuke undid naruto's belt glaring slightly at seeing a small bulge already in his pants "what's this...getting turned on by hetero sex" naruto blushed even more if it was possible "n-no I was da-daydreaming..." his voice faded out into a faint whisper "hmm daydreaming you say, about what?" the uchiha asked his movements coming to a pause.</p><p>"Um.. us...th-those positions" he mumbled bringing his hand up to his blushing face, sasuke continued to smirk and went back to work in his actions "bu-but still th-that doesn't mean we sho-should do th-this here" he uttered looking down and oh shit did he regret it. Onyx eyes were looking up at him, the tip of his cock met with pale lips.</p><p>Naruto hissed as the cold air touched the rest of his erect member hearing the moans and thrusting sounds coming from the huge tv did nothing to ease his now honry state. Smirking sasuke put the tip of naruto's cock in his mouth only giving teasingly sucks, naruto's breath began to hitch from the teasing his raven lover was giving him "sasu-sasuke st-stop teasing me te-" before he could finish his back arched off the chair and his arms reached out to grab the armrest on either side of him.</p><p>Sasuke had took his whole member into his mouth and was giving really fast, but deep sucks. Looking down at his lover naruto's eyes became hazly, sasuke bobbed his head up and down on naruto's cock his hand going to mess with the blonde balls. "Hah hah sasu-ke" naruto hissed through gritted teeth his knuckles turning white due to how hard he was gripping the armrests. Loving the reaction from the blonde sasuke moaned, sending vibrations all throughout his lover cock.</p><p>Deep throating his lover sasuke's nose met with a small bush of blonde hair, pulling away sasuke let his tongue run along the silt of the tip, he moaned once more while pulling the blondes cock out of his mouth slowly he gave a nice long suck knowing he was about to cum, naruto tugged at sasuke's hair. "Ah~ sasuke i-i'm about cu-" before naruto had his chance to blow his load in the raven's mouth sasuke had pulled away.</p><p>Naruto opening his eyes looked at his now standing up husband "wh-why did you stop?" naruto asked a pout coming to his face. Sasuke smirked once more "oh did you want me to finish or were you going to-" before the older man could finish naruto quickly got up pulled on sasuke's tie and yanking on it making the taller man met his eyes "listen here sasuke it's my birthday and you shouldn't tease the birthday as they say" and with that being said soft lips met pale ones in a fiery passionate kiss.</p><p>Sasuke chuckled into the kiss pushing naruto back into his seat, the snacks and popcorn were now on the other seats and on the floor, but they could both care less for feeling so hot right now there was clearly no time to head home <em>'I guess the back of this theater will do'</em> sasuke thought he did also want to do it in a public place after all it was kinky. Naruto sat down on his chair a look of shock as sasuke straddled his hips undoing his zipper sasuke pulled out his erection rubbing it against the blondes as he moved in to kiss him.</p><p>"Mmmh ah naru" sasuke moaned inside the blondes mouth his hand moving faster upon both of their erections. Naruto quickly pulled away from the kiss a grunt escaping his lips as sasuke's fingers rubbed against the slit of their tip spreading pre-cum.</p><p>---</p><p>Now 10 minutes into their hot makeout/humping secession and both males were completely naked in the back of the movie theater. "This may be a little weird, but bare with me naruto" sasuke spoke rubbing lube on his dick. Both armrest remained up therefore leaving easy access for the raven to pound into that nice tight ass. Naruto nodded his head his hand on his cock as he gave nice slow pumps to help ease the tight feeling. He really needed this release "oh come on sasuke hurry up and fuck me, or do you need me to do it myself...oh or maybe you it's you who wishes to be fucked" naruto smirked moving his hips in a taunting way.</p><p>"Tch" sasuke quickly placed the tip at naruto's entrance "don't get cocky on me dobe" with those words he thrusted into the blonde gripping at the back of the seat to hold him up. " Ah hah hah sasu~" naruto moaned wrapping his arms around sasuke's neck "hah hah ah~naru~so tight" sasuke hissed closing his eyes in bliss. A thin layer of sweat covered both males body as the loud sound of skin slapping against skin filled some of the theater "ah sasu~ke harder" at that moment naruto didn't care if he sounded like a wanton bitch.</p><p>Pulling out just to the tip sasuke slammed back in the blonde all the way up to the hilt "yes yes yes ah sasuke~yes~" naruto tugged on sasuke's hair as the raven bent down capturing those sweet lips in a mind blowing kiss. "Sasuke i-i'm cum" naruto groaned "m-me to" sasuke also groaned out as well, not wanting to cum first sasuke reached between them and began jerking on the blondes member. "Oh~oh god i'm cum" naruto hissed out as came on both their chest.</p><p>Opening his eyes sasuke blushed, naruto had his hand on his already semi-soft cock his free hand picking up some of his cum and licking it off his fingers. Looking at sasuke,with his lust filled eyes naruto bit down on his bottom lip "ah~" sasuke groaned giving one final thrust in his blonde the sexy sight begin to much for him as he came inside of his lover.</p><p>---</p><p>The couple were now semily dressed with their clothes now being wrinkled and there flys down. "Hah sasuke that was amazing, best birthday present ever" naruto grinned trying to sit up some in his seat. Before sasuke could say anything a light flashed in both of their faces, squinting at the light sasuke glared at the worker "go away" sasuke hissed "we heard a few complaints from some people we're gonna have to ask you guys to leave"</p><p>"Wah~" naruto whinned sasuke glared getting up from his seat "well how about you ask those people to leave because we're not going anywhere" sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. "Ah sasuke i-it's ok we can g-go" naruto stuttered hiding behind sasuke's back "no , this is your birthday I won't let him move us" sasuke pointed his finger in the poor employes chest who was now becoming scared of the uchiha.</p><p>Naruto looked around nervously seeing people start to stare "sir we could either do this the hard way or the easy way your choice" the employee glared back at the uchiha the best he could.</p><p>---</p><p>"Well please enjoy the show" the same employee spoke to the blonde and raven "thank you" sasuke smirked sitting back down, naruto stood there shock "I can't believe you just paid him to let us rent out the whole theater just for my birthday" naruto blushed. "Hn" sasuke grunted as they began playing the movie from the beginning looking over at the blonde sasuke placed his hand on naruto's inner thigh.</p><p>"No sasuke" naruto whinned shooing the ravens hand away "this time were watching the movie, were not going another round at least not until we get home" naruto order looking back at the screen in awe. Sasuke sighed crossing his arms over his chest once more "love you~ for your birthday I'll wear that maid costume you like so much" naruto whispered kissing the raven's cheek before looking back at the movie. Sasuke blushed a little, but he couldn't help the small smile that came to his face as he too looked at the movie as well. <em>'Hmm now I can't wait until my birthday'</em> sasuke thought a little blood running down his nose.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Nudist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>A/N: As the title says it all, there will be a nudist and that'll be naruto so let me give an idea of what this one will be like. Naruto and his family become nudist which leaves the blonde to become home school and leaving his raven friend behind. Sasuke having a crush on the blonde for the longest time finally goes to visit him only to find out on the blondes new living style. How shall he deal with it? Also this has to be one of most longest lemon sasunaru one-shot i have ever written went up to 10 pages of google docs so i hope you guys enjoy all the lemony goodness. Request are open ^.^ Sorry for spelling errors it's like 5am in japan when i finished this and now it's 9am</p><p>Sasuke P.O.V</p><p>"Oi teme are you listening" naruto spoke finally grabbing my attention "huh?" I looked up at him with complete boredom "what were you saying?" I asked now actually paying attention to him. "I said I'll be leaving school I'm go into homeschooling starting tomorrow" he grinned showing that smile that I loved oh so much. Damn all I wanted to do was have him under me as I thrust into him. I covered my nose feeling blood start to come down "are you okay teme? I know it's sad, but hey you can always visit" he smiled at me once more putting his hand on my shoulder.</p><p>I shivered a little feeling a small shock like wave course down my spine, I simply nodded my head before getting up to grab a few tissues from the teacher's desk. Kakashi was suppose to be teaching us something new today, but instead of doing so he sat in his desk his nose deep inside his porn-no book a blush on his cheeks and I'm pretty sure his free hand was down palming an buldge in his pants I'm sure he had.</p><p>Once I finished cleaning up my nose I returned back to my seat next to naruto "well why are you going into homeschooling anyways? There has to be a reason, right?" I asked putting my backpack on the ground and resting my cheek in the palm of my hand. "Well..." naruto blushed looking down messing with his fingers "ah, it's nothing don't worry about it" he waved it off like it was nothing, but I knew it wasn't nothing he wasn't blushing for nothing it had to be something and I would find out!</p><p>Before I could ask him anymore questions the bell had rang for lunch "I'll catch you later teme" he waved rushing out of the room.</p><p>~2 Years Later~</p><p>Normal P.O.V</p><p>It had been 2 years since naruto had left Konoha High, and as some would say the school has never been more quiet then it was now. As for are raven haired male he wasn't holding up so well you could say. He didn't really like the quiet air, he was simply to used to being around the blonde to fully accept what it was like without him everyday. "That's it!" sasuke hissed under his breath "I'm going over there to see that dobe" sasuke growled getting up from his bed. Before he went off to change he had received a text from the said blonde.</p><p>Looking back at his bed sasuke picked up his phone looking at the text "huh, tonight?" he raised a raven eyebrow. Shrugging his shoulder he placed his phone on the desk and decide to take his time in getting ready for tonight. For it turns out that sasuke had been invented to eat dinner at the uzumaki household with the blonde's family. He could even spend the night if he wanted to.</p><p>---</p><p>Naruto hummed a happy song while doing his chores, today after 2 years his best friend would be coming over for dinner. He could spend the night, since his parents would be leaving later after dinner to attend some gathering with some friends and of course they didn't want the blonde to spend the weekend alone. As naruto was cleaning his room he sudden got a message from facebook, walking over to his bed and taking a seat he opened up his laptop and went straight to facebook.</p><p>The towel that was around his waist remained upon him, kiba had sent him a video of some sort. "Kiba~" naruto chuckled loving that even after 2 years his friends still bothered to keep in touch with him. Clicking on the video naruto watched with narrow eyes and ever so slowly did they begin to widen figuring out that this video he was watching wasn't just any video, but hentai.</p><p>Not to mention it was some hentai called 'boku-no-pico' after watching all three episodes had was now striking a fairly large tent in his towel. His cheeks were flushed he couldn't believe he had gotten so turned on so hard by watching something so strange. Moving the laptop onto his desk he looked over at his door seeing that it was closed and already locked. Reaching over to his side he closed his curtains not risking the chance of someone seeing him.</p><p>He hissed as his fingers lightly brushed against his erection, how long had it been since he last jerked off? 3 weeks exactly no wondered he was feeling so horny lately it must because he was clearly sexually frustrated. Slowly removing the towel that covered him he threw it in the dirty basket, before looking at the red head of his cock which twitched with need. Pulling some lotion out of his drawer he applied it on both hands letting his eyes close he let his imagination come up with a fantasy.</p><p>His right hand grabbed at his shaft while his left hand began light touches on one of his already erected nipples. The hand on his cock rubbed up and down on his shaft before going lower to explore his ball sack. Kneading the two balls in his palm a small moan escaped his lips "ah~" he mewed out giving them a small squeeze. His breath started coming out in small pants the more he went "exploring" on his own. Arching his back some he let the hand that played with his nipple go lower to his ass after of course he put some more lotion on it. Sticking two fingers in his ass he aimed for that one spot that'll make him climax.</p><p>As he was adding another finger pumping them in and out, the hand on his shaft began moving quickly with his thrust both moving quickly. His eyes snapped open when he entered a third finger and it hit his prostate "Nngh~Ahhh~sasuke!" his back arched off the bed as a stream of white landed on his stomach and some flowing onto his hand. Slowly coming down from his high his back lowered back onto the bed and he stayed still for a minute looking down at the all the semen that was on his stomach and hand.</p><p>"Naruto?" his mother broke him away from his high as she knocked on the door "are you ok in there?" she asked, he looked towards the door and saw the doorknob turn every so slightly. Quickly grabbing the tissues next to his bed he quickly wiped up his mess before throwing the blanket over his waist "come in!" he called out grabbing his phone pretending he was using it "ah, naruto what are you still doing in bed sasuke-kun will be here soon" she smiled naruto blushed some his family may have became nudist, but he didn't fully get used to seeing his mother and father naked 24/7 inside the house.</p><p>"Mom please" he covered his eyes kushina only giggled "stop being a baby your father and I have seen you naked plenty of times we even bathed you naked when you were little remember" she smiled remembering when her son was still little. "Th-that was when I-I was a baby I'm 17 now!" he stuttered pulling the blanket over his face kushina merely rolled her eyes "hurry and get ready for dinner your friend will be here soon" with that said she left the room.</p><p>Kushina's hair was long so she kept it in two parts both parts draped over her shoulders therefore covering her boobs. But as for the other section that was still out there which is what made him uncomfortable and don't even get him started with his father. There was a time that they needed a bathroom repair so minato thought it would be okay to double up in the shower with naruto it was the most weridest and awkwardest moment of his life.</p><p>---</p><p>An hour later the doorbell rang and in walked the raven man wearing a tux the butler had answered the door "naruto greet sasuke will you" he heard kushina call from the kitchen "I'm coming" naruto yelled back (pun intended). Sasuke looked around the house everything seemed to still be the same since last time he came over so, what real reason did naruto have to go into homeschooling if everything seemed to be normal so why- his eyes widen as he heard naruto's voice pull him away from his thoughts there on top of the staircase his blonde friend stood in his all naked glory. "Sasuke long time no see teme" the blonde chirped walking down the stairs a little pep in his step.</p><p>Sasuke did his best to not look down, but god damn he couldn't help himself he watched as with each step, naruto's member swayed ever so slightly. He always did wonder what the blondes cock looked like and he had to pinch himself to keep from having a nosebleed. "Hey..naruto" he spoke slowly looking away quickly "teme just because I became a nudist doesn't mean I changed I'm still the same" the blonde smiled "my eyes are over here" he chuckled holding the raven's cheeks and moving his head , blue eyes looking into onyx ones.</p><p><em>'Oh I know where your eyes are and I'd love to see them filled with lust as I pound into that-'</em> he stopped himself from finishing that thought to keep from getting a boner. "Heh, let's go eat, kay" the blonde smiled walking to the dining room removing his hands from pale cheeks. Sasuke looked down thankful that his bangs were long enough that it covered his eyes.</p><p>Seeing through the small space his bangs left he watched naruto's ass with each step he took, such round golden globes, tight and firm to the touch he imagined. Licking his suddenly dry lips he looked up some at least to find a seat and he regret that decision, two regrets in just 10 minutes. He was face to face with minato, naruto's father and he to was in his nude glory, now sasuke had seen minato many times before, hell they got along just fine, but seeing your best friend's dad naked for the first time is a little too friendly.</p><p>"Welcome back, sasuke long time no see" the older man pulled him into a hug his dong a little too close to the uchiha's lower parts. "Er..yes it's nice to see you too" he cleared his throat stepping back some "now now dear, don't smother the poor boy, he must still be in shock" kushina spoke, sasuke looked at her with zero emotion, before he had found out he was gay he used to date a few girls they all wanted to get in his pants so of course he saw the female body naked before his eyes and with those rare few he slept with it had been the worst time of his life he didn't like the way the female body looked.</p><p>Hmph, maybe that's how he found out he liked boys.</p><p>---</p><p>Here they were now sitting at the table, minato and kushina were sitting at the end of the table as for naruto he sat in front of sasuke. When they had be eating, sasuke just stared down at his food not saying a word unless spoken to he didn't even bother making eye contact just kept his head down staring at his food. "Sasuke, is something the matter you barely touched your food" kushina spoke up picking up her and minato's plate "oh-er-I mean it looks good trust me, mom had just stuffed me with so much food before I came over" he chuckled rubbing his wrist. Minato laughed standing up "we completely understand, feel free to take it home" the older male smiled "will be home late boys so don't wait up" kushina giggled as they both headed towards the door.</p><p>"Have a safe drive" naruto called out giving them both a kiss on the cheek, once the door had closed naruto turned to look at the uchiha male crossing his arms looking him up and down. "Is it ok for your parents to go out ya'know....naked?" he asked looking over at the car that was pulling out the driveway. Naruto simply rolled his eyes "I already told you it's a nudist party teme, now what the hell is wrong with you, you've been weird all night spill!" naruto smirked walking over him circling him like prey.</p><p>"Is it a girlfriend~tell me~teme~what's got your mind wandering?Hm~" the blonde hummed pausing right behind the uchiha "or maybe it's me" he smirked running his hand down the raven's chest slowly. Sasuke bit down on his lower lip this was killing him, naruto the male he was crushing on for years becoming a nudist is one of the greatest things he could ask for and as if god was on his side the blonde was behind him rubbing his chest.</p><p>Narrowing his eyes naruto lowered his hand some resting it upon the raven's abs "haha I'm teasing teme don't be so tense" he laughed pulling away from the raven quickly. "C'mon I got this new game i'm dying to show you" he grinned heading in the family to set the game up. <em>'God damn it naruto! Fuck~!'</em> sasuke screamed in his head rolling his eyes <em>'I have a boner now thanks to that idiot, what was that suppose to be his way of teasing me?'</em></p><p>Taking a seat on the couch sasuke rested his cheek in the palm of his hand watching the blond in front of him sit on the floor criss-cross. A small smirk pulled on the raven's lips <em>'he always did like playing up close'</em> "teme pick up a controller and play with me" naruto whinned. Shaking his head sasuke simply stared the blonde's back, watching his muscle show with each movement. "It's a new game, right? I'm good with watching, go on start it" with that said he did a motion with his hand telling the blonde to get on with it.</p><p>----</p><p>30minutes later...</p><p>Naruto was passed out in the living room, the controller far away from him, the tv screen showing his score while replaying his race in the background the music still playing, the blonde himself was in a starfish position his mouth open as small snores escaped from those kissable lips. Sasuke licked his lips unconscious his onys eyes traveling over the blondes body for the fifth time that day, he couldn't help, but stare at the blonde's thighs and just a little higher was this manhood, lying limp against his inner thigh.</p><p>Sighing, sasuke stood up turning off the xbox and tv "dobe..." bending down he picked up the blonde bridal style, heading up the stairs to the room. As expected from naruto he had already had brought in the spare bed and had it made for him. They always slept in separate beds, no matter how many times sasuke had tried to reason with the blonde he would blush and simply brush the topic away.</p><p>Dropping the dobe off in his own bed and pulling the covers over his naked form, sasuke got into his own bed. For a split second though he had thought about getting into bed with the blonde, but then what if he woke up in the middle of the night then what would he do?</p><p>It was 3 in the morning, how did sasuke know this? Well someone sleeping in the bed next to him had woken him up. "Hmm" he heard a low hum, finally opening his eyes the raven looked over at the blonde, to say he wasn't surprised at the site to say the least would be an understatement. Naruto's face was flushed, he was panting, his bangs stuck to his forehead a small layer of sweat seemed to cover him, and what was most surprising was the tent he was pitching in his blanket. "Ahhh hah mmh" he moaned out his head tossing side to side his finger digging into the sheets.</p><p>Sitting up, sasuke continued to watch the blonde less in shock, more in lust. Seeing the show before him he couldn't help, but get hard quickly "damn" he breathed out swallowing the small lump in his throat. 'Even the dobe can have a wet dream' shaking his head sasuke bite down on his lower lip 'this could be my chance to my way with him right here right now, but he's sleeping and it's not like he's asking for it so would that be rape then?' looking away he comb his bangs upward.</p><p>"Yess sasukeh~ ahh m-more suck me mmmh" the blonde moaned out once more, sasuke quickly looked over at the blonde his eyes widen 'he's having a wet dream about me' he smirked 'fuck it, that's a sign to me' with that thought he got out of his own bed and made his way to the others. Getting on top of bed he was now hovering over naruto, his mouth was open, tapping him on the cheek a few times to see if he would wake up. After confirming that he wouldn't wake up, sasuke lowered his head along with his hand as he rubbed the blondes semi-hard member "ohh y-yess fast sasukeh~" he moaned out, not stopping his rubbing sasuke looked up at naruto's sleeping face "damn your so lewd, even when you sleep" the raven smirked leaning down to capture those sweet lips.</p><p>He wasn't kissing back considering the younger male was sleeping, but regardless of it he slipped his tongue in the others mouth exploring the wet cavern. Sasuke felt himself getting rock hard, stopping his hand from rubbing the blondes member he angled his hips over the tan cock and grinned down on it. "Oh fuc~" he pulled away from the kiss and covered his mouth doing his best to stiffen his moans. Onyx eyes closed enjoying the pleasurable feeling of dry humping him best friend.</p><p>Going a little faster sasuke opened his eyes only to be met with a pair of wide ocean blue eyes "sasu-sasuke..." naruto stuttered out completely stunned to see his best friend laying on top fo him. Naruto looked down seeing how sasuke's crotch was hovering over his own "Naruto..." sasuke finally spoke up blinking away the shock "what are you doing-we're both guys.. S-so why are you-ahh" he stuttered, closing his eyes he let a sigh escape his lips. Sasuke smirked seeing how this was now turning in his favor "well this part of you says otherwise" he snaked his hand down and gripped at the blondes cock giving it a few stroke's.</p><p>Naruto moaned out loud his back arching off the bed a little "ah sasu-keh" he panted out "th-this is wrong...w-we shouldn't but.." he looked down at himself seeing the raven's pale hand moving up and down his shaft. "God I've been dreaming of you touching me like this for so long" he bite down on his lower lip looking up into onyx eyes as he rested on the back of his elbows. Sasuke stopped all movements after that sitting lightly on the blondes lap he looked him for a minute.</p><p>Naruto blushed looking down "I like you, it's not just lust, uh-I mean it's not that I don't lust after you be-because just look at you you're sex on legs, but I like you..er like like you" he blushed more rubbing the back of his neck "I'd really like for you to have me sasuke, for you to claim me and have me be yours, but if you don't return my feelings or whatever maybe we should just sto-" before he could finish a pair of cold, yet soft lips was pressed against his.</p><p>"Usuratonkachi, you talk too much" the raven chuckled after pulling away from the kiss "you really think I'd do something like this" he paused giving a hand motion of the position they were in "if i didn't feel the same way for you dobe? Come here, baka" with those words said he pulled the blonde in for another kiss.</p><p>---</p><p>The two males were naked grinding upon each other there lips moved against each others passionately yet fiercely. Sasuke pulled away from the hot kiss leaving the blonde panting, his lips trailed down to the others neck peppering it with love bites/hickies. "I can't hold it any longer naru I...I wanna be inside you" sasuke panted out, naruto quickly nodded his head still catching his breath "I-I want you sasu...I want you in-inside me" he blushed some. Sasuke smirked "you don't know how long I've waited to hear those words come from you" he chuckled, soon looking around.</p><p>"Got any lube?" he asked looking back at the blonde, naruto simply nodded his head and pointed to his nightstand "second drawer" reaching over to the nightstand right hand, sasuke placed his left in front of naruto holding up two fingers "suck." he ordered, pulling up the drawer, naruto did as he was told, pulling the two pale fingers into his warm mouth his tongue moved in between the fingers while his mouth made sure to suck deeply turning the raven on more than he already was.</p><p>Sasuke closed his left eye the pleasure of naruto's mouth getting to him, he quickly pulled out the lube bottle and pulled his fingers away from the blondes mouth "that's enough, dobe what are trying to make me cum" his voice low and husky. Naruto simply giggled biting his lower lip "maybe.." he chuckled winking at the raven. Sasuke playfully rolled his eyes and popped open the cap to the lube looking at it he smirked at the blonde "someone's been active" he chuckled looking back at the half empty tub of lube.</p><p>Naruto simply blushed looking away as the raven squirted a good amount of lube in the palm of his hand. Looking down at his cock sasuke placed his slowly on his rubbing his shaft up and down having the lube coat it, putting back the now almost empty bottled of lube away, while sticking the two coated fingers in the blondes hole he smirked seeing how quickly his fingers were sucked in "someone was prepared" he spoke his fingers making a scissoring motion.</p><p>"Ah right there sasuke" naruto moaned feeling his prostate being pressed on, sasuke was more than happy to tease his blondes prostate while he relieved some of the pressure in his cock. After making sure he was stretched enough sasuke removed his fingers "ok, i'm enter you now" he spoke looking in blue eyes before looking down aligning his member with naruto's awaiting hole. Putting inch by slow inch, naruto groaned out in frustration "sasuke-teme come on move faster I want you inside me already" naruto whinned, sasuke closed his eyes tight for a moment "hush dobe, you don't understand how tight and hot you are it's crazy, let me enjoy this" the raven groaned some his voice low and husky dripping with pleasure.</p><p>Naruto rolled his eyes a little reaching up he placed both his arms on sasuke's biceps and pushed him back switching there position leaving him on top. "If you're going to take your sweet time then I'll just take control and fuck myself" naruto smirked straddling sasuke's hips he quickly lowered himself on the other's cock. "Ah o-oh god" he moaned out loudly throwing his head back "fuuuck" sasuke groaned out dripping the white silk sheets. Naruto panted a little before looking down at the raven "this is how you fuck someone sasu" quickly he bounced himself up and down on the raven's cock his hands pressing down on the others stomach to keep him upright.</p><p>Sasuke bucked his hips up to match with naruto each time he up "Fuuuuck naruto you feel so good" sasuke moaned out. Naruto continued to ride on sasuke's cock going fast then slow while rocking his hips side to side "ohhh I can feel you deep inside me sasukehh ahhh it feels so good" naruto moaned out moving faster his eyes closed enjoying the amazing pleasure. Looking up at naruto sasuke quickly switched their position making him on top "that felt good and all naruto, but you still provoked me, re-entering the blonde he quickly thrusted in and out his hand holding to one of the bars on the blondes headboard.</p><p>"Yes y-yes fasterrr faster sasuke" naruto whined he didn't care if he sounded like a wanton bitch he was getting the best fucking of a lifetime. His thrust were so powerful the mattress began to squeak and the bed began to rock hitting the back of the hard wall. "Sasuke sasu-sasuke kiss me" naruto whispered reaching out to touch the pale man's cheek. Smiling a little sasuke leaned capturing those soft lips with his own, their tongues explored each others mouth fighting for dominance every once in awhile.</p><p>Snaking his hand down sasuke plumed naruto's cock with each thrust he gave, knowing he had to make the other cum before he did. "You like that don't you naruto you like me fucking you with my big cock while jerking you off" he spoke pulling away from the kiss. Naruto simply nodded his head his mind going crazy from the pleasure building up and hearing sasuke dirty talk him. "You wanna cum don't you naruto you wanna cum all over my hand "I wanna cum let me cum sasuke" naruto whined leaning down sasuke cupped the naruto's cheek with his free and the base of his shaft with the other.</p><p>"Beg" he whispered in the blonde's ear, blushing and letting out a sigh naruto reached his hand down and rubbed his nipple lightly biting down on his lower lip "ohh sasuke I wanna cum, please let me cum" he gave puppy dog eyes while twisting his nipples a little "oh I love it when you beg go ahead dobe cum all over my hand" he order releasing his hand from the blondes cock his thrust becoming animalistic.</p><p>As if on que naruto came all over his lover's hand and even on his abs, feeling the inside of naruto tightening around his cock sasuke gave a few more hard thrust before coming inside feeling the blonde up with all his cum. Giving a couple of shaky thrust sasuke pulled out collapsing on top of the blonde "ugh teme roll over your heavy" naruto breath out, sasuke simply let out a low whine before rolling over hugging the blonde's side. "That was amazing" he finally spoke after they both had came down from there high "yeah amazing...sasuke...I love you and I-" before naruto could finish his sentence sasuke had cut him off.</p><p>"Say no more dobe I know what you mean and starting tomorrow will be a couple" he smiled giving him a small kiss on the lips.</p><p>---</p><p>"Ah hun shh shh shh" kushina whispered as her and minato took of their shoes "sasuke and naruto must be sleeping we can't wake them up. The married couple went up stairs as quietly as they could "should we check up on them?" minato asked "ah maybe just one quick peek" kushina giggled. They opened up their sons room a little bit and both of their eyes widen seeing naruto and sasuke sleeping in the same bed cuddling not to mention naked.</p><p>Minato grit his teeth "no son of mine is going too-" before he could kushina was pushing him away from the room and to their shared bedroom. "Oh hugh hun leave them alone naruto's a big boy" she smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Nah-roo-toe x Sasookay heeheehoohoohaha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>*****THIS WAS NOT MADE BY ME, MY BOYFRIEND MADE THIS WHILE, I WAS WORKING, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! THIS IS A CRACK SASUNARU FANFIC********</p><p>*****FOR 18+ READERS, PLEASE DO NOT REPORT, HAS LOADS OF CRAZY LEMON, DO NOT LIKE, DO NOT READ*******</p><p> </p><p>So Naruto and Sasuke did that and this and they kinda did some of that, but not really, but actually, yes, but then they did those kind of things where the things do the thing, and then occasionally they would switch to that thing, but only if the thing did the thing. Sexy sexy time vroom vroom, and then Orochimaru came into the picture, and then Might Guy came into the picture, and then Rock Lee came into the picture, and then Gaara came into the picture, and then Naruto came into Sasuke. "Sasookay-kun!!!! Very me mucho sperm you butthole!", Naruto yelps out in his screechy nine-tails voice. Sasuke then grabs Naruto's butt. "NANI?!?!?!", Naruto exclaims. Sasuke seems shocked that he exclaimed "Nani", for that was his nickname back in the good ol' days when his Uncle Gaytachi touched him. Gaytachi screamed at the top of his lungs as he plowed Sasuke from below, "GAYTACHI??? MORE LIKE GAY TOUCHY OOH OOH". Sasuke blushes as Itachi touches himself while telling himself, "If he's Gay Touchy, then I must be I Touchy, as in I TOUCHY MYSELF!!!!!" Might Guy then hurricane leafs himself through the wooden wall, "I'll show you how MIGHT this GUY can be!" Gaara, disguised as 100 grains of sand, pours out of Might Guys butthole. "ME TURNED INTO 100 GRAINS OF SAND AND NOW IM TURNING BACK INTO ME, GAARA, JUTSU!!!!!", they all gasped as they have never seen such a powerful jutsu before. Never in history could a ninja turn into something as powerful as 100 grains of sand. Orochimaru then flickers his tongue at Gaara, "Hey Sandy Cheeks, come make my cheeks sandy." Naruto quickly leaves and comes back holding a shadowy figure. He stares at Might Guy with a piercing gaze. "Might Guy...I know you aren't prepared for this...but it is something that I have to do." He then throws the shadowy figure at Might Guy with the force of a thousand waterfalls. "MIGHT GUY, MEET STRONG WOMAN!" The shadowy figure bursts into a form of light and slowly fades, showing a person none other than..."STRONG WOMAN!" </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>